The present invention relates to access control, and more particularly to authenticating and controlling access to mobile device apps.
Security of digital content is a very important aspect in any mobile device. An unauthorized user should not be allowed to use critical application functionalities or mobile apps. Known security apps are available by which the user must provide multi-level passwords that include, a gesture pattern, one-time password (OTP), a keyword-based password, etc. These known security apps require additional time for the user to perform the gesture pattern or receive the OTP. Other known security techniques include auto hiding, disabling apps icons, application functionalities, etc.
Transparent displays have a see-through property and are being used in many devices. Because of the see-through property, while a user can see a digital object shown in a transparent display, the user can also see background content through the transparent display.